


secret ice-cream and carioca.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, very implied hononicorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: this day had turned into one of those lazy days people have every now and then.





	secret ice-cream and carioca.

Nico entered their house trying really hard not to drop the bags she was holding and said an ‘I’m home’ as she closed the door using her foot. She felt Honoka and Rin peep from wherever they were.

“Did you buy ice-cream?” Honoka asked. They were playing cards on the dining table. Weird. Nico wondered how come her crazy energetic girlfriends weren’t outside doing something as crazy and energetic as them (it was the middle of summer and the day seemed to be taken out from a fantasy; the sky seemed the bluest it had ever been and everything seemed to be more colorful alongside it). But she supposed it was because the night before they had fallen asleep a little too late and now this day had turned into one of those lazy days people have every now and then.

“Uh, did I have to?” Nico asked as she got the stuff out of her bags. “Because it wasn’t my turn to do so. It was Rin’s.” And Rin made those ‘nuh-huh’ sounds people make when they want to say no but don’t. She was also moving her head from side to side but never stopped looking at her cards. When Hoshizora Rin decided to concentrate she sure did.

“It was yours, Nico-chan! It was your turn to go to the supermarket so that means it was your turn to get ice-cream, nya!” And Nico chuckled but tried to do it really lowly so they wouldn’t hear her. She had bought ice-cream but wanted it to be a surprise for after dinner. She wanted to see the smiles they would have on their faces when she got it out of the refrigerator. Shiny smiles and flowery eyes. The thought of that made a small smile make her way to her face.

“Sorry, then. I must’ve forgot. Silly me.” She sat down next to Honoka and in front of Rin. She looked at Honoka’s cards. They were good. Honoka always had good luck when playing cards and she was quite skilled, much to Nico’s and everyone’s impression. She knew what to do with her cards, always. Even if they were terribly bad she always managed to finish with a half-good score if she didn’t win. She was great.

“What’re you playing? Can I join?” Nico asked. She wanted to take a look at Rin’s cards too but she was too lazy to get up and go see, though it just took a look at her face to know they weren’t too good but not bad either.

“Carioca and yeah, of course! We just started; this is our first round.” Honoka threw some king and Rin took it. Honoka whined.

“You got a paper to write down the results yet?” Nico asked. Honoka moved her head from side to side and made the same sound Rin had made earlier. God.

“We were gonna get one when we finished playing.” Honoka said. Rin threw a three. Honoka took it. Damn.

“I’ll get one and write our names down. Don’t end the game yet.” Nico said. She knew Honoka would be able to end it now that she had that three but she gave her a thumbs up and Nico rushed towards one of the cupboards they had in the kitchen because they kept a notebook there and took a random page out. She wrote their names on it and added a smiley after hers. She couldn’t choose between that an a heart, so she added hearts to Rin’s and Honoka’s. She added as many hearts to each name as times she presumed they’d win. Rin had two, Honoka had one. Honoka would win the first round, but Rin would win the fourth and fifth rounds. She had gotten better at the game after playing so much and she had pretty much mastered those two specific rounds. Nico walked towards them once again. She smiled and sat down. She loved them, yes, but that wouldn’t make her hold back when playing cards, especially when it came to carioca. Nothing ever held her back when playing carioca, and that was common knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> fifth day of the random song fic thing: done and boom. hope this is good. i got a breakup song but used the parts the guy used to talk about the relationship to make this fic. i think that's all? see you tomorrow for another fic and take care! peace out o7
> 
> ((ps: also check carioca out it's the best card game out there i stg))


End file.
